Little by Little, pt I
by Primavera Rathbone
Summary: Pt. I of my LOTS fic series, introduced by "Sorcerer." Each chapter/fic is named after an Alice Cooper song...I don't know why it had to be Alice Cooper, lol. Ember is sent to D'Hara by Zedd to spy on Darken Rahl, but ends up falling in love with him.
1. Welcome to My Nightmare

_**Welcome to My Nightmare**_

Something bad was about to happen. I could feel it in the wind. Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander and Kahlan Amnell had just named Richard Cypher the Seeker. To most of us, this was anything but bad; however, something told me that the emperor of D'Hara, Darken Rahl, would probably wake from a sound sleep at any moment. I shook my head, trying not to think of the living hell he'd put the four of us through. I needed to get some sleep. Yawning, I laid down between Zedd and Richard.

* * *

A few minutes later, I felt Zedd shaking my shoulder.

"Ember?"

_Maybe if I don't react, he'll leave me alone._

"Nice try," he scoffed. "Ember Sardonyx, I have a very important quest for you."

_Damn. That never bodes well._

Reluctantly, I sat up and faced the wizard of the First Order. My slight anger toward him vanished instantly; all he had to do was give a slight smile and a comforting twinkle in his hazel eyes, and I could forgive the old man for anything. The comforting expression rapidly changed to apologetic, which took me greatly aback. He inhaled contemplatively, and spoke in a grave tone.

"I'm sorry I have to do this to you."

I groaned. "_Something_'s up. What do you need me to do, Zedd?"

He didn't answer, and cast his eyes upon his lap. The firelight reflected playfully off his long white hair and his ageing face, accenting his expression of uneasiness.

"Zedd?"

"Darken Rahl knows that the Seeker has been named," he said at long last. "I can feel it."

I grasped his hand. "I can, too. What exactly is it that you need me to do?"

His eyes met mine in a serious stare. "We need someone on the inside, Ember…someone who can discover Darken Rahl's plans, possibly even convince him to change them."

"No one could _possibly_ have that sort of influence over him. The man does whatever he wants, regardless of what others think. He's a ruthless _tyrant_, Zedd!"

He nodded. "I suppose that's true. Nevertheless, I want you to go to D'Hara."

My jaw dropped. "_Me? Why?_ Darken Rahl has numerous wizards at his disposal. Why send him a sorceress out of the blue?"

He chuckled. "I figured you'd ask that, so I spent all day thinking up the perfect answer. Look at your lineage: your father, Edgar Sardonyx, and you mother, Airmid Foxglove. Both of them, though having their…_unsavory_ characteristics, with the malevolent tendencies and all…they were _remarkably powerful_. Your father was one of the strongest and most feared wizards throughout the lands; your mother was a terribly strong sorceress, in the same league as him. Your mother also had an admirable knack for healing, but that's beside the point."

I rolled my eyes. "So now I can tell Darken Rahl my family history. That's going to be _helpful_."

Zedd pointed at me accusingly. "_Don't_ get sarcastic; your ancestry may just save your life when he asks what you can offer him. Anyway…where was I? Oh, yes; look at your abilities. You may be a sorceress, but your Wizard's Fire is as strong as mine. In general, your capacity for magic is as great, if not greater, than that of both of your parents combined. Also, you dabble in potion-making, healing, and you even create your own spells—ones Darken Rahl most likely couldn't dream of, even with the aid of his 'numerous wizards'."

I looked at the grass. I hated it when Zedd was right.

"I'll leave in the morning," I muttered, laying back down and turning away from Zedd.

_There's still something you should know before sending me to him…._

* * *

"So," Richard began, flinging a waterskin over my horse's saddle, "Zedd tells me you're going to D'Hara?"

I made a slight noise of confirmation, concentrating on a spell to shrink my crystal-topped staff to a manageable size. Usually I could shrink it in less than a second, but my mind was wandering.

Richard ran a hand through his soft brown hair, then flashed his similarly-colored eyes at me. "Why?"

Kahlan's intense blue eyes darted between Richard and I. "We need her on the inside. Never hurts to have spy."

"Here you are, Ember," Zedd declared, handing me a small chest (in which I stored all my worldly possessions, shrunken down). "I've placed an enchantment of my own on all of your jewelry…the Creator knows you have enough. It will allow me to monitor what you are doing at any given moment."

I raised an eyebrow.

He winked. "Eavesdropping can be a useful occupation. And it is a unique spell; only I can detect it."

"Thank you, Zedd," I replied, putting on a few articles of jewelry. I tied the chest to my saddle, and waited for Kahlan and Richard to move out of earshot. Once they did, I whispered, "Zedd, I have to tell you something."

Concern flooding his features, he grasped my shoulders. "Anything, Ember."

I stammered. "I…I…I don't think I can do this."

He arched an ivory eyebrow. "Whyever not?"

I hesitated. I could've sworn my heart stopped. "I…I'm physically attracted to Darken Rahl."

Zedd fell dead silent. He started to speak, then stopped, then…_grinned._

"Perfect!" he exclaimed. "If the feeling becomes mutual—which it _will_; I mean look at you: long burgundy hair, light hazel eyes, decent figure—he might even—that's a _very _slim chance—grow to love you, at which point, he'd be a fool not to trust you."

He was abnormally excited. Laughing, he hugged me.

"Wear your black and red robes when you arrive at the People's Palace," he advised. "Those could make a positive impression on _any_ male. Now, get a move on! Even on horseback, it's at _least_ a month's ride!"

I nodded, bade farewell to my comrades, mounted my horse, and rode off. Not too far away, I paused at the top of a tree-covered hill. My black stallion, Hemlock, seemed less than willing to stop, apparently ready for whatever was ahead. I looked back at Zedd, Kahlan, and Richard mournfully. I wished I could stay with them.

_But they need me elsewhere._

"C'mon, boy," I urged, setting off on Hemlock once again, headed straight for D'Hara…and Darken Rahl.

_Oh boy…this should be interesting. Just one long nightmare…I hope it's over soon_.

THE END.


	2. Didn't We Meet

_**Didn't We Meet**_

Arriving at D'Hara proved to be easier than I had thought. Zedd was right; it took me nearly a month to get there. Hoping that meant that Zedd would also be right about the black and red robes, I put them on the day I would reach D'Hara. They were predominantly black, with ornamental red shoulderpads and intricate crimson detailing here and there. I prayed that I wouldn't engage in a fight on my way there; the robetop was cut to expose my stomach. It was a flattering outfit, but not the most practical.

Getting taken to the People's Palace proved to be even easier. I encountered a few D'Haran soldiers standing on the outskirts of D'Hara. They told me to state my business. Although I knew that it was basically the equivalent of asking for death, I told them I sought an audience with Lord Rahl. They laughed heartily, then inquired how I could possibly be of any use to him. He did have numerous wizards at his command, after all; why would he employ the aid of a wandering sorceress? So I stated my lineage, qualifications, and magical capacity. I also threw in a little tidbit about how Hemlock was the fastest horse in the land thanks to an elixir I concocted, and that I could mass-produce it for the D'Haran warhorses. That must have sold them, because before I knew it, I was being escorted up a winding staircase inside the People's Palace. I had returned my staff to its regular size, and a few soldiers were watching over Hemlock and my box. Suddenly, we came to an ornate wooden door. One of the soldiers knocked, waited a moment, then led me inside.

My gaze instantly fell on a tall, slender man, standing facing the fireplace. The roaring fire gave a soft lustre to his blood red robes, giving them a sinister quality. He had shoulder-length, dark brown hair, which would most likely appear jet black without the flickering of the hearth. Without turning to face us, he queried, "Why do you disturb me?"

"I beg your pardon, Lord Rahl," a soldier began calmly. "There is a sorceress here to speak with you. She claims she could be of great use to the D'Haran cause."

"We shall see," he replied. Indicating the door, he muttered to the soldier, "Leave us."

"Yes, Lord Rahl," was his response. He then gave a quick salute and exited the room, closing the door behind him.

My heart leapt into my throat.

_Zedd, what did you get me into?_

"State your name, my dear," Darken Rahl commanded quietly, still staring at the fire.

"Ember Sardonyx, My Lord," I forced, sounding _far_ less nervous than I really was.

He instantly straightened his back. I wasn't exactly certain if it was a good sign or a bad sign. Right when I was contemplating running for dear life, he pivoted sharply and locked gaze with me. "Sardonyx?"

I was immediately captivated. His eyes were of a pale, icy blue; they seemed to reach into me and touch my soul. They had an unnatural intelligence in them, no matter how malevolent that intelligence may have been. His face was that of a charming demon, and he carried himself with an equally demonic grace. Upon noticing that he was examining me in a similar manner, I decided to speak.

"Yes, My Lord…Sardonyx."

He showed no sign of acknowledgment.

"My Lord?" I persisted, arching an eyebrow.

_Well, I guess Zedd was right about the robes. And most likely about my lineage, too._

"Lord Rahl? Are you alright?"

He shook his head slightly and regained composure. "Yes; I'm fine, thank you."

_I'll say…_*mental slap* _bad Ember!_

"Now, Sardonyx, you say? You're the daughter of Edgar Sardonyx and Airmid Foxglove?"

"Yes, My Lord," I answered with a firm nod.

He seemed mildly astonished. "They were both unspeakably powerful…you must be frightfully strong as well."

I shrugged. "Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander once claimed I was one of the only people who had ever bested him."

I figured that should win him over. The Zorander bloodline is full of powerful wizards and sorceresses, as is the Rahl bloodline.

He smirked. "Do you think you could best _me_?"

_I wish!_

I gave a gentle smile. "I don't like to assume too much, Lord Rahl, with all due respect."

He returned the smile. "That's very wise. So, you know Zorander?"

"Indeed. I guess you could say he taught me most of what I know."

He arched an eyebrow. "And you would turn on him in this manner? Why, pray tell?"

Without missing a beat, I responded, "Because I do not believe in what he, the Seeker, and the Mother Confessor are fighting for."

"But, having known him so long, how could you not agree with his views?"

_This is one hell of a test. It's a good thing he's not a Confessor, like Kahlan…then he'd be able to tell I'm lying. Well, Zedd did say my parents were guardians of the Keeper, the root of all evil, so…_

"It runs in the family," I said at last.

He appeared satisfied with my reasoning. He strode over to a nearby table and pulled out a chair, gesturing for me to sit. I leaned my staff against the wall (I realized this may have been placing too much trust in him) and did so. He pushed my chair back in, and sat opposite me.

"Let's get down to business," he said. "You're more magically qualified than most of the wizards under my command. Tell me, are there any unique abilities you possess, Sardonyx?"

I hate it when people call me by my last name. It's too bloody formal!

I nodded. "I can produce numerous elixirs that can enhance the performance of both man and beast in battle. I'm also in the rough stages of developing a tracking spell."

His eyes glinted mischievously. "Go on; you've piqued my interest."

I smirked. "Well, if I know Zedd, he has the Seeker, the Confessor, and himself protected under some sort of cloaking charm. I might just be able to create a spell he cannot detect. However, that may take _quite_ a while."

He grinned. "Take all the time you need, Sardonyx. What do you require in return?"

_Hehe…_you. _Wow, I_ really _need to stop thinking like this_.

I shrugged. "All I truly need is food and shelter…and naturally for old Hemlock to be taken proper care of."

"Consider it done," he declared. "Also, I would like to add that you are _not_ expendable in the slightest, so I would prefer to have you in D'Hara as much as possible."

I half-nodded. "I have no problems with that."

He gave a wry smile. "Excellent. If you require a quiet place to practice your magic, there is a tranquil cave on the palace grounds. You are granted the ability to roam the palace, the grounds, and D'Hara in general freely. I only wish to warn you of one thing: try to steer clear of the Mord-Sith, Sardonyx."

_Mord-Sith: code for "psycho bitches who serve Lord Rahl and torture people with sticks that cause intense pain."_

"Thank you, Lord Rahl," I said, in sincere gratitude, getting up from my seat. "Oh, and My Lord? One more thing."

He cocked his head as he stood. "Yes?"

I hesitated. "If it isn't too much of a breach of protocol, would you mind calling me Ember? I've never liked being called by my last name; it just feels too rigid and formal."

He touched my shoulder. "Not at all. It would be an honor, Ember." After a few moments of silence, he added, "Would you like me to show you around?"

I grinned. "Please do, Lord Rahl; I'm hopelessly lost."

_I think I'm actually starting to like it when Zedd's right_.

THE END.


	3. Stolen Prayer

_**Stolen Prayer**_

I must admit, I instantly fell in love with the cave Darken Rahl had shown me. It had a motionless pond against one wall, which was disturbed by stepping-stones leading to a huge rock at its center. It was a shockingly cozy cave, and I soon found myself practically taking up residency in it. I spent most of my time there, doing anything from meditating to practicing spells to attempting to create spells. I even slept in there.

* * *

One day, after a D'Haran soldier had picked up a sizable batch of speed-increasing elixir for the horses, I realized something: I was helping the D'Harans. This wasn't a sudden revelation or anything; I knew it all along. It's just that some of the things I was doing _greatly_ endangered Richard. And what was I getting out of it? A cave and food. Granted, the food was plentiful and damn good, and the cave was mostly my choice. And I didn't care.

_Good Creator…I'm one of _them_. This can't be. Maybe Zedd was testing me when he sent me here. Maybe he wanted to see if I could stay on the right side of the fence. Maybe…maybe I'm worrying too much._

"Ember?"

I gave out a startled cry, and nearly fell off the rock and into the frigid water. After regaining my balance, I looked up at the entrance of the cave. There, I could see the unmistakable form of Darken Rahl. He carefully made his way across the stepping-stones, joined me on the rock, and helped me to my feet.

"Thank you, My Lord," I managed. Tilting my face up to discover that his was a few inches from mine, I discretely shied away a few inches to compensate. "What is it you require of me?"

He rolled his eyes. "_Do_ stop talking like that; it seems so rehearsed coming from you."

I chuckled. "Alright, you caught me. But seriously, what do you want?"

To my confusion, he answered, "I simply ask that you dine _inside_ the palace tonight, rather than bring your food out here."

I furrowed my brow. "Come again, Lord Rahl?"

"You heard me. Many people doubt your existence because of how infrequently they see you_. I_ even wonder if you're real sometimes, and I make it a _point_ to see you daily."

I made a slight noise of concession. He was right. I tended to keep to the cave. Finally, I nodded. "I'll be there, My Lord."

He smiled happily. "Excellent, Ember. I shall see you later, then."

Before I could react, he kissed my hand and left the cave.

* * *

I sat on the rock in the pond, gazing at the water's surface. The face of Zedd was looking back at me, pondering the conversation that had just taken place between Lord Rahl and I.

I groaned impatiently. "Tell me what you think of it, or I'll toss a pebble into your forehead."

He chortled, then theorized, "I think you may be growing on him, Ember."

I giggled. "Like a fungus, no doubt."

Zedd shrugged. "More or less. Do you want my advice?"

I shot him a "no kidding" look and responded, "Don't I always?"

He twitched the corner of his mouth. "True. I say you should go. If he's showing this much of an interest in you, don't pass the chance up."

Gratefully, I thanked him, then ran my hand through the water to end the spell.

Thank the Creator for Zedd. I'd probably have been lost without him.

_Maybe that's why I'm so worried about my loyalties. Is my own heart tricking me?_

THE END.


	4. Years Ago

_**Years Ago**_

As Darken Rahl requested, I had been eating inside the palace for a few days. I never felt like going back to the cave immediately after eating, so I took full advantage of my ability to wander around freely. I've always been a tad on the morbid side, so on the particular evening in question I decided to take a stroll through the catacombs.

For some bizarre reason, I felt…psychologically disturbed in the Rahl catacombs. I had a notion that, somewhere down the line, there was a mass-murderer Rahl with split personalities. It wouldn't have surprised me in the slightest. For the most part, the place was devoid of any living being except me. That is, until I came to one particular tomb. The engraving upon the archway read "Panis Rahl."

Darken Rahl's father.

Inside the tomb, there stood a man. He was wearing a dark green cloak. It was hooded; I couldn't see his face. Upon hearing my footsteps, he turned to face me. In a quiet voice, he asked, "_Airmid Foxglove!?!"_

I cocked my head. "No; she was my mother."

He nodded in comprehension. "Ember Sardonyx. So you come to aid Darken Rahl?"

"Yes, I do." I raised an eyebrow. "Who _are_ you?"

He didn't answer me. Instead, he ran his hand lightly across the edge of the coffin.

"There was a prophecy," he began, slightly scratching at a crevice on the coffin, "that Panis Rahl would conceive a second son. This one would destroy the first…Darken Rahl."

I took a step further into the room. "I know of this prophecy."

His shadowed visage turned to me. "Do you know what came of it?"

"All I've heard are rumors," I whispered. I knew the rumors were true, however; Zedd had informed me of that.

"Allow me to tell you. Panis Rahl saw the evil tendencies of his eldest son, and opted to ensure the prophecy came true. Using his magic, he disguised himself as a young man and courted the daughter of Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander, the powerful wizard. They bore a son together." He looked at the ground. "In a fateful moment of foolishness, he boasted the birth of the prophesized son to Darken Rahl. In sheer fury, Darken Rahl killed his father."

We were both silent, for an almost uncomfortable amount of time.

"This casket is empty."

_That_ had me confused. "Pardon?"

He nodded. "A Mord-Sith used her breath-of-life to resurrect him. He fled, and no one has heard of him since."

I smiled knowingly. "Until _now_, Panis Rahl."

He chuckled. "You're just like your mother; you can see right through people."

I sighed forlornly. "I'm not so sure about that…if Darken Rahl is deceiving me, luring me into a false sense of trust, then he's doing a damn good job."

He touched my arm. "He's _not_, Ember. Believe me; I should know. He respects and trusts you on account of your ancestry; we were both close with both of your parents. I only saw you but once, when you were only a baby…your mother told me you were usually with your grandparents, as far away from D'Hara as possible."

I looked down. "She didn't want me to get tangled up in a family affair of good versus evil…yet, here I am."

"Ironic, huh? Stuck between Darken Rahl and Richard Rahl—I mean, _Cypher_."

I looked at where his eyes most likely were. "It's not easy, Panis."

He exhaled slowly. "I know. It wasn't exactly easy to decide whether or not to go out and fulfill the prophecy, either. But I fear I must leave; I've spent too much time here already. Farewell, Ember Sardonyx."

"Farewell, Panis Rahl," I replied, turning to leave.

"Oh, and Ember?"

I pivoted rapidly. "Yes?"

I'm pretty sure, through the shadow of his hood, I made out a wink and a smile.

"He's falling for you, however out of character it may be."

And with that, he vanished.

THE END.


	5. Dirty Dreams

_**Dirty Dreams**_

"_Ember_!"

Darken Rahl's eyes snapped open as he awoke abruptly. Gasping for breath, he gradually came to terms with the fact that it was only a dream. His body covered in a glistening coat of sweat, he flopped backward onto his bed and stared at the ceiling.

True, he had been having dreams like that one for several nights in a row, but _that one_ just seemed so…_real_. He would've bet his life that she was there with him. He could have sworn he felt her soft lips against his, felt her fingers tracing down his chest, felt the strings of her bodice as he untied them, felt her body pressing anxiously against his….

"I can't take it," he muttered, sitting on the edge of his bed. "There has to be _some way_ to end these."

* * *

I didn't know how or why I was in Darken Rahl's bedchamber; all I knew was that I was kissing him. Slowly, my fingers glided down his bare torso. He began to cautiously unlace my bodice, and pull my body closer to his….

"_Darken_!"

I sat bolt upright, waking up to discover that I was still in the cave. To top that off, I was alone.

"_Dammit_!" I whispered, picking up a flat stone and skipping it across the pond in aggravation. It hit the wall of the cave and split in half before plummeting to the bottom. I closed my eyes and let out a shattered breath; I still hadn't stopped trembling. A cool breeze rushed in through the cave entrance, starting to dry the thin coat of sweat on my skin. I sighed, lit a small bonfire, and fumbled around in my chest idly.

I had been having dreams about Darken Rahl for a while. They started around the time I started to dine inside the palace. The only reason I could think of for that was that I had consequently been spending at least an hour more with him daily…less, if I was lucky. Don't get me wrong; I wanted _desperately_ to stay longer, and I won't deny it. He usually wanted me to stay longer, too, but I never did. The truth is that I was afraid to. My most commonly used excuse was that Captain So-and-so needed more elixir for the horses, or that I needed to see how Hemlock was doing.

"Ember?" came the voice of Darken Rahl, uncharacteristically soft. Weakly, I glanced up at him.

It was eerie, really, the way the full moon and the fire were battling to illuminate him: the right half of him was reflecting the light periwinkle of the moonlight, while the left half glowed orange from the firelight. He must have been in a rush to get to me; he only wore his robe-bottoms and his usual floor-length, crimson, outer-layer robe. He was slightly winded, and seemed like something was deeply troubling him. At the sight of my weary stare, he inquired, "Can't you sleep?"

I chuckled. "If I wanted to. Just had an _extremely_ vivid dream, that's all. The more important thing right now is: what's vexing _you_, My Lord? I doubt you came here just to see if I was sleeping."

He smirked and looked at his feet. "You truly are a clever woman, Ember."

I smiled in amusement. "Thank you, Lord Rahl, but it didn't take much to figure that out. I appreciate the compliment, though. Now, what's wrong?"

He didn't say anything, didn't move, didn't look up. I suppose he was trying to decide whether or not to tell me.

"Lord Rahl?" I whispered, inspecting him curiously. Something _really_ wasn't right.

No response.

"Lord Rahl?" I implored, starting to get slightly worried.

_Still_ no response.

"Darken."

I could hardly believe I said it, but I finally got a reaction out of him. His pale eyes pierced right through me, and I hastily averted my gaze from him and into my lap.

"I…I'm terribly sorry, My Lord," I stuttered, fidgeting nervously with my hands. "That was a _horrible_ breach of protocol on my part."

He said nothing for the longest time. I didn't dare utter another word, nor did I risk looking at him. I felt the blood drain from my face.

_Oh good Creator…what's going to happen now? How badly did I screw up? All I did was say his name…but, if looks could kill…._

"It's quite alright, Ember," he said at last, earnestly.

Slowly, I lifted my head back up. "Really?"

He smiled comfortingly. "Of course. After all, I call you Ember; it's only right to let you call me Darken."

I sighed in relief. "That's really not necessary, Lord Rahl."

He shot me one of those "you know you want to" looks, and crossed his arms.

I smirked. "Darken. Now, _please_ tell me what's troubling you. And you can come closer, you know…I don't _bite_."

_I only nibble…_*mental slap*.

He complied, walking further into the cave and crouching down beside me. He seemed to still be debating whether or not to tell me.

"Darken," I whispered, apprehensively reaching out and tilting his head up to face me. My eyes meeting his, I finished, "I can't help you unless you tell me."

"You've got a point," he conceded, gently grabbing my wrist and stroking my hand with his thumb.

I swear my heart started to dance.

He lowered my arm to let my hand rest on his knee, brushing it against the center of his robe (where a decent portion of his chest was exposed) as he did so. "I've been having dreams…_vivid_ dreams…quite often lately." He looked at me beggingly. "Is there _any_ way to stop them?"

I searched the back of my mind. "Are they nightmares?"

His eyes widened. "I should say not! But, nevertheless, I can't take them any longer."

_Okay, _now_ I'm curious._

Sympathetically, I said, "I know how you feel, _believe_ me, but there's nothing I can do for you."

He made a sound of mild disgust.

"Have you tried clearing your mind before you fall asleep?"

He nodded. "But it never works. No matter what, I keep thinking of…."

I cocked my head. "Of what?"

_Please say me. Please say me._

He exhaled slowly.

"Of you."

_YES!!!!!!!!!!_

"Ember…Ember? My dear, you're blushing."

He wasn't kidding. I could _feel_ my cheeks and ears turning the same color as his robe.

He turned away and stared into the fire. "I'm sorry if I've embarrassed you."

_That's rich!_

I giggled, then burst into a spasm of laughter.

"No, Darken," I forced, my sides getting sore. "Don't be sorry!"

His brow furrowed in bewilderment, he grasped my shoulders to steady me. "What's so funny?"

I caught my breath, though still beaming, and decided to tell him

"I've been dreaming of you, too."

After a moment of stunned silence, he smiled. "Well…what should we do about it?"

My face fell. I couldn't do it. At least, not then. It still felt too soon. "If it wasn't for the fact that I can't help but think that it's purely savage lust on both our parts, with how briefly we've known each other and all, I'd say go at it like a couple of animals. But…." I gazed mournfully into his ice-blue eyes. "Please don't be mad at me."

To my astonishment, he was still smiling.

"I understand," he reassured. "What do you propose we do in the meantime? Simply try not to think of each other like that and pray it evolves?"

I chuckled slightly. "More or less."

He leaned toward me and froze with his mouth a mere inch from my ear. "I can do that," he whispered. He then kissed my cheek, saying, "Goodnight, Ember."

Awestruck, I reached a hand up to touch my cheek. He rose and began to exit the cave. I smiled warmly and laid back down.

"Goodnight, Darken."

THE END.


	6. Hey Stoopid

**_Hey Stoopid_**

"Ember Sardonyx!"

I nearly shrieked as I woke up.

_Zedd?_

I rolled my eyes.

"Ember, you'd better get your ass out on this rock _right now_!"

_Yep, that's Zedd, all right._

Groaning, I stood up and made my way to the rock in the pond. I knelt down and gazed into the water, a rather cross Zedd staring back at me.

"I warned you I'd fall for him," I murmured, looking dead into his hazel eyes.

He glared at me. "And I _encouraged_ it, Ember, or weren't you listening?"

I half-nodded. "True enough. Then what are you chastising me for?"

He looked at me as if I were the stupidest person alive. "For not acting on your emotions!"

I sighed. "Zedd."

Naturally, Zedd hadn't heard. He was too busy flying off the handle. "He wanted you, Ember, and you told him no!"

"Zedd."

"What exactly were you thinking!?! He might suspect you're working with the Seeker now!"

I tilted my head. "What makes you say that? Is it merely because I didn't make love with him?"

Zedd opened his mouth to speak, paused, then glanced down. Quietly, he said, "You're right…I suppose that was an odd conclusion."

I scoffed. "Ya think? I'm pretty sure my reasons were satisfactory."

Zedd nodded. "That they were. And I think I may have been wrong about the chances of him loving you."

Confusion instantly set itself in my features. "How so?"

_What if Zedd thinks Darken Rahl can't love me? Zedd's very rarely been wrong before._

"Relax, would you!?!" Zedd exclaimed. "I said there was a _slim_ chance he'd grow to love you."

"I remember."

He smiled comfortingly. "I heard how he was talking to you, Ember. True, it may have sounded to the untrained ear as only lust…and it mostly was…but it was closer to the brink of love than I had expected."

I grinned from ear to ear, unable to hide my joy. Zedd grinned back, trying not to laugh.

"I was wrong about his capacity to love," he repeated, "and, seeing your reaction, I can honestly say that I've never been so happy to be wrong. There's just something about you, Ember…I wish I knew what it was."

I smirked. Ending the spell, I giggled, "I'm never telling."

THE END.


	7. Wake Me Gently

_**Wake Me Gently**_

I tried to avoid Darken Rahl as much as possible for the next few days. Granted, this proved impossibly difficult at meals, considering he always made it a point to sit with me. It was also more difficult than usual to go off on my own after dinner. You see, he had (through some stroke of genius) discovered one of the few things I find irresistible: chess. When he did manage to persuade me to stay, we passed the time playing chess and conversing informally in the study (as my mind kept nostalgically me: the room where we saw each other for the first time.) When he didn't manage to get me to stay, I tended to wander to parts of the palace that I'd never been to before; that way, he'd be less likely to find me.

* * *

One of the nights that I was able to evade him, I stumbled upon a tower I had yet to climb. At the top of it was an empty room, with a single window.

_Absolutely perfect. I need a place to think where no one can find me._

So I stared out of the window at the tiny diamonds in the night sky, and let my worries float to the top of my mind. I enjoyed being in D'Hara and working for Darken Rahl. I had grown oddly attached to my cave, Hemlock was practically being treated like royalty, I was eating like a queen, I had more time and resources than ever to work on my magic, I could bathe regularly again, and Darken Rahl was hopefully falling head-over-heels in love with me. Life couldn't have been better; D'Hara had truly become my home.

Yet, I somehow desperately yearned to leave. I didn't want to get any more attached than I already was. I had been sent there, to spy on and completely deceive Lord Rahl, by Zedd. And what happened? Lord Rahl had me calling him _Darken_. I knew that, in the end, Richard would undoubtedly kill Darken. That's why I needed to get out of there _quickly_; why would I help the Seeker kill the man I was hopelessly in love with? Maybe, if I made a break for it that night, it wouldn't be too late.

I sighed, tears filling my eyes.

It _was_ too late.

_I can't leave Darken…I love him._

Suddenly, I heard footsteps behind me.

_Speak of the devil._

Before either of us could speak, I turned to him. His outer-layer robe wasn't on him for once; instead, I could plainly see the sleeveless top he wore under it. It was of the same deep crimson as his outer-robe and robe-bottoms, with similar intricate gold designs. It was slit almost completely down the middle, giving a (rather attractive) view of his chest.

"_There_ you are," he said. "When no one said they'd seen you, I got worried…Ember, are you crying?"

_Damn…forgot about that._

Not knowing what to do, I remained standing there, crying, looking at him pathetically. Without saying a word, he walked over to me and embraced me compassionately. Suddenly, with the feeling of his strong arms around me, everything about life in D'Hara seemed right again. Resting my head on his shoulder, I closed my eyes.

_I'm home._

THE END.


End file.
